Fiesta
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: PostHogwarts, los chicos se mudan a Sudamérica, es el cumpleaños de Lavender y hay una Fiesta... No soy muy buena en Summary's, espero que les guste.


Hola!, cómo están?, espero que bien!, jejeje, bueno, aquí les traigo otro One-Shot, algo loco, en mi opinión…

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que menciono abajo es mío, son de JKRowling.

Este Fic está dedicado a todos mis amigos y Fan's de esta maravillosa pareja, espero que les guste.

La parte que está en cursiva es el fragmento de la canción que me dio la idea para hacerlo.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el Fic.

**Fiesta**

Hermione, Harry, Ron, todos los chicos de su promoción de Gryffindor, Luna, Ginny, quién dijo que viajaría con alguien, mas nunca mencionó quién… vaya sorpresa que se llevaron los demás al ver que el chico que andaba con ella era, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, pero se dieron cuenta de que él estaba cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo a Ginny (nunca volvería a agredir ni física ni verbalmente a ninguno de sus amigos) así que decidieron aceptarlo. Al terminar el colegio se fueron a vivir a un lejano país en Sudamérica, Perú. Habían decidido que los chicos vivirían en un departamento y las chicas, en otro… Se veían a diario, Ron había comenzado a salir con Luna hacía casi 2 años, Ginny y Draco comenzaron a salir desde antes de ir a Perú, fue por eso exactamente que viajaron juntos, Lavender estaba saliendo con Dean, Parvati con Seamus, Harry y Hermione no tenían pareja, pero siempre habían algunos roces de manos, guiñadas de ojos, despedidas prolongadas, miradas especiales… y Neville estaba saliendo con una simpática lugareña que se había hecho amiga de todos, así que siempre pasaban las Fiestas importantes (Navidad, Año Nuevo, Pascuas) en su casa, con su familia, quiénes los trataban como si fueran familiares sanguíneos. No había nada que hacer, los peruanos tenían sus cosas… Por ejemplo, al brindar en Año Nuevo y Navidad, lo hacían con Champagne helado (lo ponían a helar con 2 o 3 horas de anticipación), sin embargo a los cinco minutos de haber brindado, tomaban chocolate caliente (ya que "Sin Chocolate Caliente, no hay Navidad ni Año Nuevo"), consideremos que en estas fechas, están en Verano…

Habían visitado el Cuzco, El Señor de Sipán, entre otros lugares y quedaron maravillados con todo lo que vieron (consideraban que Macchu Picchu fue construido con Magia), el folclore los impresionó y los bailes actuales les llamaba la atención, la novia de Neville les enseñaba todo lo que sabía.

Era el cumpleaños de Lavender y habían organizado una fiesta para celebrarlo.

La fiesta comenzó y los invitados comenzaron a bailar, cada uno con su pareja.

-Y… Harry, cómo va tu Español? – preguntó Hermione.

-Pues ahí va…, más o menos… - respondió él, a decir verdad, ellos estaban familiarizados con el Idioma, sólo que siempre hablaban en su Idioma materno.

-Jajaja, pues el mío no está tan bien que digamos, pero algo me defiendo, jajaja – dijo ella divertida.

-El mío tampoco es perfecto, pero entiendo a la gente y lo hablo un poco, creo que es lo mínimo, no?, llevamos casi 3 años viviendo acá… - dijo Harry.

-Disculpen… amiga, bailas? – preguntó un joven alto y delgado a Hermione tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, claro – respondió Hermione.

-Amiga?, ni siquiera la conoce y ya es su amiga?, está loco o qué?, quién se cree que es?, cómo se atreve a sacarla a bailar?, sólo yo puedo hacer eso!, ella no debe bailar con nadie más que yo!, un momento, qué estoy diciendo?, estoy loco o qué?, Herms puede hacer lo que ella quiera, yo no soy su dueño, ni siquiera soy su novio qué no daría por serlo!…, pero acaso no se dio cuenta de que estábamos conversando?, que yo recuerde nadie que no sea nuestro amigo había sacado a Herms a bailar porque siempre nos veían hablando y al ver que no somos de aquí, no la invitaban a bailar…, pero este chico sí que se pasó! – pensaba Harry mientras los veía bailar una salsa – Debo pedirle que sea mi novia, pero qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo que yo hacia ella? – se decía a sí mismo- Hermione sí que sabe bailar!, sólo que ese tipo no sabe llevarla!, en cambio yo, sí! – seguía diciéndose, estaba seguro que los 4 minutos que duraba la canción se los pasaría horrible, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, sólo podía esperar a que terminaran de bailar…

-Herms, quieres bailar? – preguntó Harry tomándole la mano, al ver que ella regresaba de bailar con ese chico…

-Sí, claro, vamos – dijo ella sonriente. Harry la llevó a la pista de baile y una vez ahí, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, la atrajo hacia sí, Hermione puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y comenzaron a bailar. La canción que estaban bailando era un reggaeton. No cabía duda, Herms bailaba muy bien con Harry, ambos llevaban el mismo compás _– Bésame!_ – dijo Hermione.

-_Tú quieres que te bese?_ - preguntó Harry.

-_Pues claro!_ – respondió Hermione. Harry no esperó un segundo más y la besó, Hermione correspondió al beso, haciéndolo tierno y calmado, en ese momento dejaron de bailar, Harry subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hermione, y ella hizo lo mismo – Harry, qué fue eso? – preguntó ella cuando dejaron de besarse por falta de oxígeno.

-Este… yo… sólo hice lo que me pediste, Hermione… - respondió él, algo confundido, pues fue lo que escuchó.

-Sí, pero yo lo dije porque eso dice la canción y como me causa gracia, sólo la repetía y cuando tú me "preguntaste", yo pensé que la estabas siguiendo… - dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-Sí, puede ser, pero… tú me correspondiste – se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba un poco nerviosa – Herms, si lo hice fue porque no pude soportarlo más… Te Amo!!!, lo siento, no puedo seguir ocultándolo… no sabes como me hizo sentir el que ese chico te saque a bailar… te llamó amiga y ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, fue insoportable! – explicó él.

-Harry, no puedo creerlo!, yo también Te Amo!!!, pero no pensé ser correspondida…, estoy tan feliz, Harry – dijo ella con una sonrisa y Harry la besó por segunda vez, pero esta vez demostrando todo el amor que se tenían.

-Por cierto… cómo es que sabías esa parte de la canción? – preguntó él cuando dejaron de besarse.

-Bueno, creo que el vivir con Lavender lo explica… vive escuchando este tipo de música todos los días y la verdad el ritmo es pegajoso, así que hay partes de las canciones que se me quedan y como me causan gracia, las repito cada vez que las escucho… - respondió ella.

-Quién lo diría, la señorita que se escandalizó cuando vio como eran estos bailes, ahora canta las canciones… - dijo Harry divertido.

-Harry!, sabes perfectamente que lo que salió en los reportajes no es como realmente se baila por acá, solo en algunas partes del país, así que estuve escandalizada hasta que vi como era realmente y como te dije hace un ratito, el baile y el ritmo son muy pegajosos.

-Sí, tienes razón… -dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios - Sé cuál será tu respuesta, pero quiero estar 100 seguro… Hermione, aceptarías ser mi novia? – le preguntó.

-Pues no deberías estarlo… , pero aceptaré… - dijo haciéndose la graciosa - jejeje, mentira, Harry, claro que acepto, una y mil veces más si es necesario! – agregó al ver la carita triste que ponía Harry e inmediatamente lo besó poniendo sus manos en alrededor de su cuello y alborotando más su rebelde cabello, mientras Harry la envolvía con sus brazos.

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado… y que, por favor, me dejen Review's.

La canción que menciono en este Fic es "Fua" de Kris y Angel, se me ocurrió de un momento a otro, sólo espero que no me haya quedado tan descabellado… disculpen si así lo sintieron…

Saludos y cuidense!.

♥**ClaU♥.**


End file.
